Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including transistors.
In order to increase a degree of integration, the size of transistors has been reduced. Thus, although transistors are designed to be adaptive for a high voltage transmission, if the size thereof is reduced, the transistors may be damaged.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a snapback phenomenon causing a transistor to be damaged.
Referring to FIG. 1, a transistor includes a gate G, a source S, and a drain D. Plugs SP and DP are connected to the source S and the drain D, respectively. Damage of the transistor may be caused due to a snapback phenomenon in a channel-off state. When a voltage is applied to the drain D, a drain potential is increased and electric hole pairs are formed in the gate G, increasing an amount of holes transferred to a substrate SUB. Accordingly, a bipolar action is made due to an instantaneous turn-on phenomenon between the source S and the drain D, rapidly increasing a current. The current increased by such a snapback phenomenon is a high current enough to melt a contact C, resulting in the contact D and the plug DP made of a metal to be burnt through joule heating.